


stop staring

by ringolinga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Very fluffy, jaemin likes renjun's lips, my first drabble!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringolinga/pseuds/ringolinga
Summary: "Guys look! You're under a mistletoe!" The boy, who looks like a student, is moving the mistletoe in front of their faces. "Would you kiss for the benefit of maintaining the Christmas spirit alive?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: Christmas Drabbles





	stop staring

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i word something weird! i'm still getting used to writing in English!  
> i hope you enjoy <3

Jaemin knew one thing: he was obvious. And he didn't know one thing: was Renjun oblivious?

Maybe he has been crushing his friend since freshman year. And maybe (he never admitted it) he stares at his lips too much. But it's not like Renjun seems to mind, anyway. He also doesn't seem to mind Jaemin taking him to dates every month (of course, he never called them dates in front of Renjun). And that's what's making him go crazy: if he doesn't mind, does it mean his feelings are reciprocated? Or is Renjun just dense?

He's sitting on a bench, trying to shelter from cold in his coat, still thinking about Renjun and his pretty lips and his stupid smile —and why is Renjun so smart but can't realize his best friend has feelings for him?— when the protagonist of his thoughts appears with a beanie and a scarf hiding his face and two coffees on his hands.

"Sorry for making you wait," Jaemin thinks he would wait for him forever but doesn't say it. That type of cheesy thoughts are meant just for his mind and to never be said out loud. "but I bought you coffee. Originally, it was to thank you for accompanying me, but now it's also an apology."

"You're welcome. But I'll think if you deserve my forgiveness." Eventho, he takes the coffee.

They start walking through the streets, constantly entering and exiting stores. Renjun asked Jaemin to help him buy Christmas presents, and who was he to decline the opportunity to hang out with Renjun? Actually, Jaemin isn't being that helpful. If anything, he's being a distraction, stopping to look at pretty things and crying over the price, making Renjun laugh.

"Aren't you here to buy gifts? Why don't you buy me this?" Jaemin stares at Renjun with pitiful eyes, pointing at a Ryan bag that he surely doesn't need. "Don't laugh, I'm being serious here."

"It would ruin the magic of Christmas if I buy it in front of you." Renjun turns around to keep walking and Jaemin sighs.

"Don't give me hopes to break them afterward."

"You'll have to wait to check under the tree to see if they are false hopes."

Renjun has a mischievous smile. Jaemin loves it.

They keep walking, and Jaemin is seriously starting to get tired. He wants to go to a warm restaurant and have lunch, but Renjun hasn't decided on the present for his father yet. He sits on the chair in the shoe shop like a little kid while Renjun is looking at boring (and expensive) dress shoes. Meanwhile, he looks through the window, seeing all the people pass by the street, probably looking for gifts too. That's when he sees it: some stranger in the street hanging up a mistletoe with something like a rod, above people's heads. Some ignore it and keep walking, others laugh about it and kiss like nothing.

"Hey, I'm finished," Renjun brings him out of his trance. "What were you looking at?" His friend sits beside him and tries to find what was so interesting in the street. Jaemin points at the guy with the mistletoe. "Oh, a mistletoe. That's funny!"

So Renjun thinks it's funny. He wonders what would happen if they were one of the couples being surprised by the little prank. _Would Renjun ignore it? Or would he kiss him?_

"Why don't we find out?" His friend is looking at him with a raised brow, already getting up and taking Jaemin by the arm outside of the store.

He didn't say that out loud, did he? Well, it looks like he did because Renjun is dragging him in the direction of the guy. Jaemin isn't processing what's happening —still panicking about him saying his thoughts out loud— when Renjun slows down a bit and lowers his hand until is holding Jaemin's. He hears the older laugh and his face must show he isn't understanding what's funny because Renjun replies "I was just thinking if we should act natural. Because it's very weird to purposely walk under a mistletoe." Jaemin looks away but squeezes Renjun's hand. "Well, you're weird."

"You're weirder."

"Oh, I think you win at that. But I definitely win at being handsome."

Renjun huffs and rolls his eyes. Jaemin imitates him. They laugh. Their shoulders bump.

"You're not calling me ugly are-"

"Guys look! You're under a mistletoe!" The boy, who looks like a student, is moving the mistletoe in front of their faces. "Would you kiss for the benefit of maintaining the Christmas spirit alive?"

First, they look at the owner of the prank. Then they look at each other. Jaemin is a bit panicked, was Renjun just teasing him? Wasn't this too much? But his friend was looking at him with a fond smile, waiting.

Oh, so after dragging him there, Renjun was waiting for him. Funny how he can be annoying until the end. But it's not like Jaemin minds. Still, he isn't that brave, and he really doesn't understand Renjun's intentions so he just leans and kisses his cheek softly.

"Guys, that was so cute! Thank you!" The (seemingly?) student is screaming behind them, but Jaemin isn't listening. Renjun is looking at him with a pout, and Jaemin can't take his eyes off of his lips.

"Stop staring." Jaemin snaps his eyes open, suddenly realizing. "Sorry"

But Renjun takes him by the collar of his coat. "Stop staring. Why don't you just kiss me?"

Why doesn't he kiss him? Well, there were a few reasons but it's not like Jaemin could reply even if he wanted because he had Renjun lips on him. And they were cold, and the hot air coming out of his nose tickled him, but it doesn't bother him. He hugs Renjun by the waist and feels his smile in the middle of the kiss. He smiles too and they break the kiss, but not for long because their lips are longing for the others.


End file.
